1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an electro-optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-optical device displays images using a plurality of pixels. Each pixel has a driving transistor to control an emission state of an organic electroluminescence (EL) element.
The brightness of luminescence of the EL element may vary according to a current value. The driving transistor changes brightness of the EL element by varying a drain current based on an image signal. If a threshold voltage of a driving transistor in each pixel varies, or luminescence characteristic of the EL element changes over time, the brightness of each pixel will vary to thereby degrade display quality.